Cravings
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When youre fighting through a zombie Apocalypse, there has to be some way to ease the stress...right? Ellis/Nick/Keith. DigitalFruitBomb's request.


**This was originally going to be an alternate to my story Keith, but I decided to free ball it and make an entirely different story. This is an idea I got from my pal DigitalFruitBomb, so props to her! (And thanks for being a constant reviewer, you rock!) WARNING: this is a lemon. if you don't like man on man (on man! that's right, its a threesome baby!) graphic sex scenes, this is not the story for you. HURRY! COVER THE CHILDREN'S EYES! Lol, why would a child be playing Left4Dead anyway? OK. ELLISxKEITHxNICK. Valve owns them. I don't. LET'S GET IT ON! (I am actually quite satisfied on how this turned out!) **

"Shit guys, this really hurts!" Ellis winced in pain as his teammates hoisted him into the safe room. A smoker had captured Ellis with his elongated tongue and crushed his abdomen, steps away from the safe room's door. Rochelle slammed the metal opening shut, dropping her machine gun.

"Lemme see sweetie." The dark skinned woman spoke affectionately, lifting Ellis' dingy yellow T shirt carefully. She studied his mid section for a moment, then let his shirt fall. "You're just a little bruised. Here, take these pills." Rochelle uncapped the bottle of medicine and shook two little white pills into Ellis' palm. The young man popped the medication into his mouth and swallowed dryly.

"We'll take 'em up upstairs so he can rest up." Keith spoke out, nodding to Nick. While Coach and Rochelle wandered into the kitchen to scravenge for any food they could find, the three men walked slowly up the wooden stairs. Finding a room, they shuffled in, closing the door.

"Are you really hurt Ellis?" Nick asked with a bit of concern as the mechanic laughed.

"Naw, not really. I jus' really wanted ta be with you two..." Ellis cocked an eyebrow as he flicked the light switch on. The three men had been doing this often; sneaking away from Coach and Rochelle so they could all be alone...well...three isn't a very big crowd. They all made their way to the small bed, resting themselves.

"That was some good actin' babe," Keith smirked, his southern drawl sounding quite seductive. Ellis shuddered as Keith's hands had found their way under the older mechanic's shirt, caressing his every ripple. The blonde pulled Ellis' shirt from his body, suckling softly on the tender flesh of his neck.

"mmm..." The sandy haired man tilted his head back, examining Nick with dazed brown eyes. The craving was beginning to crash down onto Nick...the craving for Ellis. The con man captured the southerner's full lips in his own, snaking his tongue into his mouth, a most delicious delicacy. Ellis adored this. Nothing heated him up faster than being ravished by two very sexy men. He could feel the sensations of four hands rubbing him in forbidden places, causing his body to quiver. Nick and Keith took notice to this, and softly shoved Ellis back onto the forgotten bed. Propping himself onto his elbows, Ellis' attention was stolen by the sight before him. Keith's shirt had been discarded, his tan muscles exposed. Nick had taken this opportunity to explore the blonde's body, dragging his tongue from Keith's collar bone to his nipples. The blue eyed man released small moans that escaped his throat as Nick groped his backside. Ellis became aroused instantly, his crotch throbbing against his dark blue jumper. Ellis got to his hands and knees, crawling up behind the con man. His hands reached over Nick's broad shoulders, tugging his white blazer down his arms slowly. Tossing it aside, Ellis continued to unbutton the older man's blue collared shirt. Meanwhile, Keith had began to embrace the gambler's soft lips, entangling them with his own. Chilling sensations made their way down Nick's spine as Ellis removed his collar shirt, slipping it off carelessly. Skin to skin contact was made as Keith and Ellis had sandwiched Nick between themselves. The oldest man's groin was taken hostage by the incisive movements of Keith's hips against his own. The sense of Ellis was strong as well. Nick could feel his teammate's firm manhood grinding against his butt. Suddenly, hands reached around from behind to claim Nick's belt buckle, snapping it off with quickness. Pants falling, Nick choked back a moan as both men grasped his arousal at once.

Soon, the pants of Keith and Ellis had disappeared onto the floor of the safe room. The three men were entirely nude. Keith's face had been pressed against the bed his backside raised in the air. Nick and Ellis were enjoying entertaining him, and themselves.

"Get him _wet_." Nick purred as Ellis complied. The brown haired mechanic dipped his fingers into his own mouth, drenching them in saliva. He then slid his index finger up Keith's crevice, halting at the young man's entrance. Ellis flashed a smirk at Nick as his finger slowly sunk inside of his friend.

"Mhhmm..." Keith moaned quietly, his body convulsing with pleasure. Shortly after Ellis' first finger was slipped inside, another followed. This shot pain through Keith's body, but the two men had plans to make up for it. Ellis removed his fingers, and glanced up at Nick, who nodded.

"You ready kid?" The oldest man warned, Keith shaking his head in agreement. Nick smirked. "Good." He slyly spoke before thrusting himself inside of the blonde.

"Ahhmmm!" Keith moaned out loudly, causing Ellis to bite his lip.

"Shu-uht him up." Nick ordered Ellis between pleasure filled grunts as Ellis smiled. This was his favorite part. Positioning himself in front of his best friend, Ellis lifted Keith's chin with his fingertip. The blue eyed mechanic gazed at Ellis' bobbing cock in his face. His lips parted, groaning with ecstasy with every pounding he received from Nick, but hungry for Ellis' passion.

"This oughta keep yah quiet..." Ellis smiled broadly before shoving his dick into Keith's open mouth. Ellis choked on his pleasure as Nick bumped forward, causing Keith to swallow every inch of Ellis' length. Sucking for a bit longer, Keith slipped Ellis from his mouth, but only for a moment.

"T-talk dirty to me." Keith requested by moan as he gripped Ellis once more, slamming him back down his throat. Nick and Ellis moaned together, pushing the youngest man back and fourth.

"mmm Keith...your so fucking tight. You like this cock up your ass, don't you?" Nick hissed through clenched teeth as his hand reached around, stroking the blonde's dick. A muffled moan vibrated onto Ellis, making him throb inside Keith's mouth.

"mhmm make me cum Keith...let me squirt it down yer throat..." Ellis squeezed his eyes shut, arriving at his peak. Ellis felt it shoot through him, pouring into Keith's consenting mouth. As the blonde tasted all of Ellis, he too came, all over Nick's hand. Nick thrust himself into the boy one last time, releasing deep inside of the youngest man. Ellis pulled out of Keith's mouth and dripped his left overs onto his fingers.

"'ere Nick..." Ellis smiled, slipping his fingers between the con man's willing lips.

"mmm." Nick sighed as he also licked Keith's juices from his palm. Satisfied, the three men sighed, laying back onto the bed. Ellis tuned to Nick and Keith.

"Do yall know what suck the heads means?"


End file.
